1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a push button assembly, a chassis, and an operating method of chassis.
2. Description of Related Art
Hot-swappable devices in an industrial computer (e.g., a server) generally include a hot-swappable power source, a hot-swappable hard drive, a hot-swappable battery, and a hot-swappable fan. The hot-swappable devices are generally installed on a panel or a backplate of the industrial computer and can be replaced directly from the panel or backplate. The so-called hot swapping refers to an action of physically connecting or removing a peripheral to or from a computer system without turning off the power of the computer system. The hot-swap capability is especially important on a chassis-level system for allowing the system (computer) to expand its capability without service interruption.
Nowadays, most of the storage devices (e.g., hard drives, CD-ROM drives, etc.) in an industrial computer are fastened to a tray, and then the tray slides into and fixed on slide of a chassis of the industrial computer. The storage devices can be taken out of the chassis by pulling out the tray. However, a conventional tray generally has a standard size and will occupy a lot of internal space of the chassis after sliding into the chassis. Hence, the conventional approach of placing the storage devices into the chassis by using the tray is disadvantageous to miniaturization of the chassis.
Accordingly, how to provide a chassis conveniently dismantled the storage devices therein without occupying a lot of the internal space therein becomes an important issue to be solved by those in the industry.